When the wind Blows
by PanBraSaiyin
Summary: UPDATE!CHAPTER 6! Pan Is taken away by NightFlare, Frieza's grandson.What happens when She is hurt more then she ever bargained for? R for rape! R&R! DONT READ! CHANGES ARE BEING MADE!
1. A week full of fun

When The Wind Blows- REVISED  
  
This is my revised edition to the one I had done previously.  
  
CHAPTER 1- Week Full Of Fun Dead Ahead  
  
Pan blow-dried her silky, raven hair. She put on a purple tank top and a white pair of jeans. She looked for her mascara and put it on, then her eyeliner. She put her hair up in a bun.  
  
"Pan, are you ready yet?" asked her mother impatiently.  
  
"I'm almost ready, hold on a sec!" she yelled back.  
  
Pan was going to Bra's house. She hadn't seen the Briefs family for 6 years now. She was 16 years old, and since they had moved, she had learnt a lot about fashion, although she still trained. After all, she had been a tomboy pure from the beginning.  
  
Pan walked down to her room and grabbed a backpack full of things she would need. She was staying for about a week, because her father Gohan, and her mother Videl were going on a long business trip. Pan hoped they would take longer, since she wanted to see her best friend. Of course she grabbed her credit card.

" Knowing Bra, she will ask me to go shopping with her." she sighed. " This is going to be a long week!"  
  
A FEW HOURS LATER  
  
"Pan, now you be good, and listen to whatever Bulma tells you to, and by the way, don't get on Vegeta's nerves." Videl said giving her daughter a peck on the cheek. "Pan, don't forget to study-"Gohan was cut off because Bra came rushing out to greet them.  
  
"HEY GIRL!" Bra yelled at Pan." You've changed so much! Oh, and by the way, that outfit looks very adorable on you!" "Yeah, well can I go to my room now? I have a slightly light load on me, and I want to go shopping."(A/N Pan wants to go shopping? Never heard of that before!) "You actually do? That's great!" Bra said taking Pan's stuff and showing her to her room.  
  
When Pan looked out of her window, she saw that her parents had already left. Pan looked around the room, noting most of the needy items she needed were already taken care of, thanks to the cleaning bots that Bulma had invented. Pan wandered into the hallway, not sure of whom was following her.  
  
When she sensed Ki, she turned around and bumped into Trunks. He looked at her, glancing her up and down. He hadn't seen her in 6 years of course, and he didn't expect the annoying brat to look so damn cute. What was he thinking? He was like, 14 years older than her, and besides, nobody would approve of them anyways. Why was he thinking these, wet thoughts all of a sudden? He stared into her deep, dark chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"She does look hot though." He said to himself.  
  
Pan looked at trunks, and then excused herself. She quickly went to her room and sat on her bed.  
  
"Is it me, or is Trunks hot?" she thought." But wait, he is just too old for me in the first place. I can't be with him. Bra came into the room.  
  
"Ready to go?" she asked." I have to buy myself a new outfit. I'm getting to bored of the same old outfit everyday."  
  
"Don't you have a whole closet full, and then some?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yeah, but you know how I am with clothes." Bra said." Anyways, let's go shop!"  
  
Pan and Bra left a note saying they would be at HighBridge Mall, and they would be back around 10:00.  
  
Trunks came into the room and saw the note. He quickly read it, and then grabbed some money. He then phoned up Goten.  
  
Ring...Ring...Ring... Goten answered the phone.  
  
"Hello, this is the Son residence, this is Goten speaking"  
  
"Hey Trunks, what's happening?" Goten asked.  
  
"Not too much, but I need your help. You see, well..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"For some strange reason, I like...well all of a sudden love... Pan."  
  
"You like my niece? Well, how has she been? We've lost touch with her family for 6 years now, since they moved, and everybody wants to see her."  
  
"She's fine, but maybe you should bring your family over here to meet her if you want to"  
  
"Hell yeah! We'll be over in a few." Click Trunks looked at a picture of Pan when she was 10.  
  
Gosh she looked so different. But she still had that same old tomboyish smile.  
  
Trunks was deep in thought when the Son family arrived.  
  
"HEY!" said Goten, yelling in Trunks' ear and shoved him out of deep thoughts. "Hi"  
  
Goku looked around.  
  
"I don't see Panny here anywhere" he said.  
  
Just then Pan came down and saw her grandfather. She lowered her power down and snuck up behind him. She then grabbed Goku behind the back and pulled him down with a lot of strength.  
  
Everybody laughed. Chi-Chi looked at her granddaughter with pride. "She gets that from me!" she thought." I wonder if she inherited anything else"  
  
"OWIEE! That hurt!" Goku said rubbing his back.  
  
"Looks like you got some training to do Grandpa!" She said, with the Son grin.  
  
Pan looked at her grandfather expectantly, hoping he would ask her to train, but he didn't. She wanted to show her new powers that she had gained since she had been away.  
  
Goku studied Pan. My had she grown, and become more powerful, it would be great to train her, after all, seeing that she had a lot of potential. She could probably go super saiyin-jin if she wanted to.  
  
Vegeta came into the room. He snorted when he saw Goku, and saw Pan laughing while he was on the floor. He saw that she had probably snuck up on Goku and pulled him down. He snickered. She had potential. She could probably go super saiyin-jin if he could trigger it.  
  
"Pan, want to train?" Goku and Vegeta both asked at the same time.  
  
"Uh, sure, let me just go and get my training gi on first." She said, and then she went to her room.  
  
"Since when do you want to train somebody in my family?" asked Goku.  
  
"She has potential, and we could need it in case of an emergency you know." Vegeta answered back.  
  
"Well, ok, we'll both work together. Veggie?" Goku asked.  
  
"What Kakarott?"  
  
"Have you seen a female super saiyin-jin before?"  
  
"No, but that's why I am willing to train your grand-brat."  
  
"Ok, I haven't either, but let's go and find out."  
  
Trunks stared at his father. Vegeta had never really willingly trained him either, now he was paying special attention to her? How unfair was that?  
  
"Could I help? You guys could teach her while I am fighting her." Trunks asked, hoping the answer was yes.  
  
Goku looked over at Trunks.  
  
"Sure!" He said.  
  
Trunks went to go get his training things on.  
  
"Ok, now we can just sit and teach, how's that sound Vegeta?"  
  
"Ok, I guess, but after Trunks is worn out, I get to fight her next.  
  
Oh and by the way Kakarott, don't go easy on Pan. You saw how she snuck up on you when you weren't even being conscious of her." Vegeta pointed out.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't" And they went off to train.  
  
So, how did you guys like the remade version? A lot better, huh? Well, I need 5 reviews to keep going on this!


	2. Training

A/N I have now revised this!

Brisk wind rushed out the door as Pan stepped out. She wore her spandex ready to train. It clung to her petite form. Her leg muscles contracted as she smoothly walked out into the hallway.

Trunks gave her a once over before they started their walk towards the gravity room. Pan scanned the area with one swift glance around the room. She could hear the steady breathing of her grandfather and Trunks. The room was awfully quiet. Pan locked eyes with her grandfather, who was currently stretching.

Goku's tight stance loosened and he grinned, "Are you ready to train?" asked Goku anxiously.

Pan swiveled her head to the side and cracked her neck, and then nodded. "I'm ready for just about anything." She told him. Pan lowered her body so that she took on a defensive stance in front of her grandfather. Her eyes narrowed and she tuned in her senses to all slight movements.

Goku's face fell into a smile. He held his hands out, "Whoa, not yet Pan. We need to see you power up, so that we can see who you are up against." Goku answered, laughing.

Pan grunted returning to her normal stature. She heard a door open and recognized Vegeta walk into the gravity room. He immediately walked over to her grandfather, only slightly glancing at her. All three men stood in the middle of the room talking.

Pan sucked her teeth at them. They were taking a long time to decide whom she would be up against. She walked up to the group and crossed her arms. "Are you done chit-chatting with yourselves yet?" she asked, her tone meaningful.

Vegeta snorted and only gave her one quick look, "Shut up Brat." He admonished.

"I'm not a brat." Pan grumbled staring at the back of Vegeta's head.

Vegeta turned slightly and walked up to her, "You're right you're not a brat you're a disrespectful heathen." Vegeta acknowledged while Pan's mood only soured more.

That's all the she needed. With one burst, Pan relinquished her hold on her power to the max. She could've cared less how well she faired against Vegeta. All she knew was that he wasn't going to call her some heathen.

Vegeta tsk'ed and growled over the racket she was causing to the previously quiet room.

"BRAT! SAVE YOUR ENERGY!" Vegeta continued growling, he balled his hand up into a tight fist and punched Pan in the stomach sending her flying into the gravity wall.

"Vegeta did you have to hit her so hard?" Goku asked as he helped Pan up off the ground.

"The brat has to learn to harness her anger and use it towards something that will benefit her." Vegeta replied turning around to face his son.

"Brat turn the gravity up to 200x." Vegeta snidely told his son. Trunks walked passively over to the board of controls and turned the knob to right to turn it up. The room went red for a good minute and then you heard heavier breathing. Pan was breathing the hardest out of them all.

Pan's true strength within the hour 

"Remember Trunks, DON'T go easy on her!" Yelled Goku. The two-demi saiyins powered up. Goku watched with interest as the two saiyins fought with such power.

There was a swift cut of air and Pan was hurtled back to the ground from being in mid-air. Her midnight tresses were receiving whiplash. Pan smirked and wiped the blood that had slowly trickled down the side of her face away. She glared at Trunks from where he was levitating.

She drew more power and flew up to elevate where Trunks was. Hurling herself at him this time she went straight for his face but he easily dodged it and made elbowed her in her back.

"PAN! You mustn't rush it. Concentrate. Channel your aggression." She heard her grandfather from the sideline. Sweat rolled down the side of her face. Her mind was racing.

This time Trunks came after her and she blocked his first bout of quick punches and kicks. She focused on the way he was hitting. He kept hitting up high. He left his mid and lower sections bare of any type of defense. Pan continued to block till she brought her leg up to the side and kicked Trunks in his torso. He squinted from the pain. Pan took advantage of his temporary loss of concentration and punched him clear in the face.

Trunks' head went back. He caught himself before Pan got another clear shot. Pan smirked at the blood that released itself from his nose. Glancing over to Goku, Trunks' eyes told him that Pan had matched his strength without going super saiyin-jin.

His eyes glanced over at the now panting Pan. Her hair was in disarray. The spandex that once conformed to her body was now singed in several places.

"Quit staring Trunks and let's finish this." Pan snapped blowing a few stray strands out of her face. Trunks only put a smirk on his features and flew at her.

Goku watched them fight with passion. Pan looked like him. She looked like a true fighter. He could see the sheer concentration playing across her face as she tried to administer blows to Trunks' body.

_Wow, she looks almost ready for anything._ Goku thought. Trunks laughed at her, and dodged her moves. Pan was getting frustrated and she screamed at the top of her lungs. She had to remember to not let her anger get to her. She channeled it once again and her power rose dramatically. It somehow skipped another level without going super. It was slowly building. Simmering just behind restraints. She was almost there but she couldn't go any further.

She had just mastered Trunks. She needed someone slightly more powerful.

"What is going on? I thought anyone could go super saiyin-jin but it looks as though we have to trigger it ourselves. Do you want to fuse and fight her?" Asked Goku, anxiously.

Vegeta snorted. "Not yet" he said.

Trunks stopped right in front of Pan. She gave him a quizzical look.

He had gotten tired of trying to beat her when she wasn't even in Super Saiyin-jin mode. She had already surpassed him and he was becoming winded.

Trunks flew down to the two saiyin-jins and plopped down in front of his father, "Anybody else want to give it a try?" he invited. Goku stood up and walked over to Pan.

Goku rolled his neck around getting all the kinks out.

"You ready for a challenge Panny-Chan? I hope so, because I don't plan on going soft on you." Goku flew up to where Pan was idly hovering and powered up just enough before going SSJ.

Pan studied her grandfather she began to feed off of her power again. She was right below SSJ he just wanted to see if he could trigger it to release.

Goku was fascinated by Pan's power level and he powered up a little more to offer more of a challenge to her.

Pan lowered herself to the ground to take on an offensive stance in front of Goku. In an instant Pan disappeared into thin air and reappeared in front of Goku.

He had no time to react to her sudden movements and barely knocked away the power ball that was surged at his face. Goku didn't remember teaching her that type of trick.

There was a snide snicker coming from Vegeta, "Looks like I got you again Kakarott!" Goku only glared at Vegeta. He turned so he was now facing Pan again. Goku put himself back into an offensive. Pan knew it was her turn to settle into a defensive state.

Goku only made one slight movement before he unleashed 30 Ki blasts at her. She quickly dodged most of them, but the strongest of the beams were at the end, and she could just barely dodge them. Pan's eyebrows creased together. She had her work cut out for her.

She looked at her grandfather and finally came to a conclusion, "Looks like I'm going to have to train more!" Pan grumbled and powered down.

Vegeta unfolded his arms from his chest. He let out a huff of air. Casually walking up to Pan he drew his hand back and it connected with her face. He heard Goku and Trunks gasp. Pan put a hand to her offended cheek.

"What in the hell is your problem!?" Pan growled at Vegeta.

"I don't have time for your disrespect. You have exactly 10 minutes to rest. No more no less. I'm going to train you next and I refuse to give you any leeway." He said, and turned away. Pan watched as Vegeta went, the got up.

Trunks stared. Pan had almost been able to defeat ssj2, but how? Pan had never been able to go that far, so she must have done extra training. When? Where? He had to find out those questions, but later. He had to get Pan back into training, so he walked up to Pan and asked her to train.

"Sure Trunks, I am not going easy on..."

"OH NO YOU ARE NOT!! YOU'RE TRAINING WITH ME, REMEMBER BRAT?"

Pan looked up and saw Vegeta standing above her." Yes brat, now UP!" She got up and looked at her grandfather. Goku knew that Vegeta was a challenge, and sometimes-even Vegeta could beat him. Goku nodded his head. Pan got up and got into position. She powered up and headed towards Vegeta. She hoped that heading on and disappearing would do the trick, and BAM!! She did.

Vegeta was smacked head on and he fell. He got up and wiped away the blood on his chin." Nice try brat, but you do know that I am way too good for you" Vegeta laughed. He looked at the young girl. "

She is going to be strong, I reckon. I just hope this will do the trick, and Kakarott will get the idea and join in."

Vegeta laughed again." You weakling! You can't even fight an old man like me! Look at you! All you do is cry! CRY CRY CRY!!" Goku watched Vegeta yell at his granddaughter. He looked at Pan who was near tears, but then it hit him.

Vegeta was trying to trigger her to go ssj. He quickly got up from his chair and walked over to Vegeta and Pan. Trunks watched also, but he stayed out of it. Goku joined in on this." Panny, you know you have to be strong somehow, or else none of us are going to want to train you anymore if that's your limit!"

Pan looked at the adults. Sure she was 17 and all, but being this mean, it was torture. She quickly raised her power and struck Vegeta on the head hard.

"OUCH!" Goku laughed. Vegeta stood up. He had had enough of it. He called his son over and whispered something into his ear. Trunks grinned and, without even noticing what he was doing, he quickly punched Pan in the face. The blood gushed from her nose, spilling on her nice Gi.

She looked up and with tears straining down her face. With one, long, dreadful scream, Her hair started to turn blonde and spiky at the tips. It lengthened, growing spikes here and there.

Her eyes, instead of turning the usual aqua color, turned silver, silver as that of the moon. The fire burning, deep- within her eyes, made it look as if she could kill a person any time she wished. Her muscles,

Goku stared in fascination, as his granddaughter became the first female saiyin-jin ever. " This must be it! The transformation of a female super saiyin-jin!" He whispered in awe.

Vegeta grunted." At least the brat trains…mine never do."

They watched Pan's tail grow back. Instead of a brown color, it turned a silver color that matched her eyes. It swished, behind her back as she stood, in complete transformation.

"Whoa!" Trunks murmured into the growing silence, his voice laced with awe. His eyes traveled the length of Pan's lithe body. He started at her feet and worked his way up to her luscious legs. Her legs were slightly bulkier and flexed with nothing but tough muscle. He traveled up a little more and he stopped on her flat stomach. It was tighter and contracted in its own accord.

Trunks licked his lips subconsciously. He clenched his hands at his sides. Eyes training on her lean body. The sheer beauty of the intricate creature that stood before him made him wash over with desire. He felt his body shiver at the thought of taking the now transformed Pan. Pure instincts were taking over in his mind. His body was telling him to ravish the creature in front of him but he stayed put. He took another once over and put a permanent leash on his emotions.

Vegeta eyed his son." What is going on in my son's mind?" he asked himself." If I know him, he is thinking about Kakarott's grand brat. And that is not a good thing."

She stood there, silent. Watching the adults in front of her, her silver aura started flickering.

I guess that when a female goes super saiyin-jin, she also gets her tail back," Vegeta explained. On his home planet, no female ever went ssj. Bra never even wanted to fight, so he was glad that Pan had.

Pan looked around, then fell. Goku ran and caught her. "You did it Panny, I'm so proud of you.

Trunks took a look at the sleeping Pan, now bundled up in her grandfather's arms. Her eyes, which were closed, looked gentle, unlike when she had silver eyes with a flame in them.

" I'll take her Goku" Trunks offered.

Goku handed Trunks Pan and smiled.

" If I am correct, I am going to be a great grandfather within these next few months." He said, exiting the room.

" I am watching you Brat, remember that, No funny business, or else." He turned, humphed, and left the room.

Trunks lifted Pan and left the room. He headed for Gohan's house, quietly entering Pan's room from the window.

Laying her on the bed, he brushed a strand of raven hair from her face. He smiled, kissed her on the forehead, and flew out of the window.

NOW THEN! How is that? I am now working on chapter three now. So Get ready for another good chapter, that is if you want it.

-PanBraSaiyin


	3. The enemy is none other than

Chapter 4- what happened to my daughter?  
  
Italics mean that these are thoughts  
  
Bold means torture  
  
This is BOND  
  
Gohan and Videl walked out of their last meeting. "Man that was long. It must've been at least a whole day or something by the way it looks outside." Gohan said stretching. . "Yes, I know, but it doesn't seem right. I feel like something bad just happened. We should go home to see if Panny is ok." Videl said.  
  
They got in their car and left to their hotel where they would pack up and leave.  
  
"I'll call Bulma to let her know that we are on our way." Gohan said, pulling out his cell phone.  
  
He dialed Bulma's phone number and waited. It seemed to ring for minutes before Bulma answered.  
  
"Hello, Briefs residence, this is Bulma speaking." She said.  
  
"Hi Bulma, it's Gohan. I am calling to let you know that Videl and I are on our way a day early, so we should be there roughly about 7 in the morning. Anyways, how have things been around the house? Has Panny been a very good girl? Gohan chatted.  
  
"Everyone here has been good so far and things, and Pan has been just a fantastic person! She even volunteered to take Bra shopping for me, so they are gone for a while, but when they get back, I'll be sure to tell them your coming." Bulma lied.  
  
She didn't want to tell Gohan that people they didn't know have kidnapped his only child. It would upset him to great lengths, so she thought they could wait and see what happened.  
  
"Well, ok. Tell Pan I love her. Good-bye!" The phone clicked.  
  
Bulma sighed. This is going to be a loooong week. She thought.  
  
Bulma's house  
  
"I can't believe somebody would want to take Pan away. Now Gohan will not trust me. I don't know what to do." Bulma said worriedly. "I just hope Goku and Pan are all right." She added.  
  
"I'll be back, I am gonna talk to Trunks, ok mom?" Bra said." And try to talk him into eating."  
  
"Ok sweetie, be sure to tell him that Pan will be fine if I know Goku that well." Bulma said, then turned back to her dishes.  
  
Bra went up the stairs, and then turned to the corner bedroom. She knocked on the door.  
  
" Who is it?" Trunks asked." It's me, Bra. Can I come in? I really wanna tell you what mom and I have in plan." Bra said, hoping her brother would let her.  
  
"Sure." He said. Bra entered the room. Boy it was dark. The room wasn't a mess, but Trunks was.  
  
" You really loved Pan, didn't you?" asked Bra, sitting down. "Yea. But what do you know. Pan was a special person. I don't know why somebody would want to take her away from me." Trunks said, burying his hands in his face again.  
  
"I know. That's why I came up here, to tell you something. I just hope that it will work." Bra said.  
  
Trunks' eyes lightened up." You sure of this?" he asked. "I'm sure." Bra said, grinning.  
  
Pan sat on the hard, bare floor. It was very boring up here, and there was nothing to do.  
  
Earlier Lord Frieza himself had thrown her and her grandpa Goku, into this dungeon. You could just imagine what the look on Goku's face was when he met Frieza yet again.  
  
"I don't like it in here. I wish Trunks was here, it would be so much better." Pan thought.  
  
Pan watched the stars go by the spaceship. So many, bright, colored stars, straying from the bigger ones, they are like family, and the only family Pan had here was Goku. She started crying.  
  
Goku looked up from his cell. He wished he could go and comfort her, but his powers were gone. They were taken from him. It was Lord Frieza's command to have that done.  
  
"Poor Panny. She is going through a lot of trouble, and it's all because I got into the ice-jin's family business by killing Frieza. Well, it's also partly my fault forever barging into their family business. I really should have stayed home, but I went, and I caused trouble. It looks like where ever I go the trouble always follows me... I don't like that... Poor Panny, stuck in that little jail cell waiting for who knows what ends."Goku thought.  
  
Pan sat there, sniffling back her tears one by one. She wished she were back home now, sleeping in her warm, comfortable bed with her nice warm soft blankets.  
  
But here she was, sitting in a cold, cement room without even a pillow or rag to sleep with, and not to mention the bare walls.  
  
What would her mother think? One could ever guess... She sat wondering about Trunks. Was he ok? Was he doing fine? Was he even missing her?  
  
These questions were running through her little head like pouring an ocean into a tiny glass.  
  
Frieza came into the room a minute later, wearing the star of Ice- jins to show that he was king.  
  
"Ah, lookie here. I have the two strongest saiyins right on my doorstep! BUAHAHAHA!"  
  
Pan shuddered at the evil laugh... What did he mean about her being one of the strongest? She was one of the weakest is probably what he meant... Yeah, that's what he meant, because Goku is the strongest, not her...but then it triggered. She had gone super saiyin-jin a while back. That is probably why...  
  
Frieza glanced over at Pan. "It is nice to see your granddaughter Kakarott. I really never expected to see that your son started a family. But then, what can I expect?" He said, grabbing hold of Pan's chin. Tilting her chin upwards, he made her glance into his cold, violet eyes. Pan whimpered, then glared at the monster.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME?" She yelled. She slapped Frieza in the face, leaving a terrible mark. Frieza then slapped her back, pushing her against the wall and slamming her back against it.  
  
"That's enough. Grandfather. I will take it from here." NightFlare said, as he entered the room.  
  
"Ok, but remember, if you don't want her, I will kill her for you." Frieza said. He took another glance at Goku, and then left the room. Goku stared at NightFlare, and gritted his teeth. Whatever NightFlare had planned, it wasn't good.  
  
NightFlare lifted Pan up, then opened Goku's cell. "I want you here when I take her for myself" He said.  
  
NightFlare led them into a room, and then pushed Pan onto a strapped bed. She struggled to get up, but the straps tied her down before she could do anything.  
  
"I have been wanting you ever since I first saw you" He said. He moved on top of her and started to make his move. Goku stared wide-eyed at the scene. NightFlare was trying to take away Pan's happiness from Trunks. He would not let it happen... Not now...Not ever...  
  
NightFlare grabbed a whip and whipped Pan on her cheek." NOW YOUR MINE!" He said, and-----  
  
HAHAHA! I left it a cliffhanger! Don't you just love me? 


	4. What happened to my daughter?

Chapter 4- what happened to my daughter?  
  
Italics mean that these are thoughts  
  
Bold means torture  
  
This is BOND  
  
Gohan and Videl walked out of their last meeting. "Man that was long. It must've been at least a whole day or something by the way it looks outside." Gohan said stretching. . "Yes, I know, but it doesn't seem right. I feel like something bad just happened. We should go home to see if Panny is ok." Videl said.  
They got in their car and left to their hotel where they would pack up and leave.  
  
"I'll call Bulma to let her know that we are on our way." Gohan said, pulling out his cell phone.  
He dialed Bulma's phone number and waited. It seemed to ring for minutes before Bulma answered.  
  
"Hello, Briefs residence, this is Bulma speaking." She said.  
"Hi Bulma, it's Gohan. I am calling to let you know that Videl and I are on our way a day early, so we should be there roughly about 7 in the morning. Anyways, how have things been around the house? Has Panny been a very good girl? Gohan chatted.  
  
"Everyone here has been good so far and things, and Pan has been just a fantastic person! She even volunteered to take Bra shopping for me, so they are gone for a while, but when they get back, I'll be sure to tell them your coming." Bulma lied.  
  
She didn't want to tell Gohan that people they didn't know have kidnapped his only child. It would upset him to great lengths, so she thought they could wait and see what happened.  
  
"Well, ok. Tell Pan I love her. Good-bye!" The phone clicked.  
Bulma sighed. This is going to be a loooong week. She thought.  
  
Bulma's house  
  
"I can't believe somebody would want to take Pan away. Now Gohan will not trust me. I don't know what to do." Bulma said worriedly. "I just hope Goku and Pan are all right." She added.  
  
"I'll be back, I am gonna talk to Trunks, ok mom?" Bra said." And try to talk him into eating."  
"Ok sweetie, be sure to tell him that Pan will be fine if I know Goku that well." Bulma said, then turned back to her dishes.  
  
Bra went up the stairs, and then turned to the corner bedroom. She knocked on the door.  
  
" Who is it?" Trunks asked." It's me, Bra. Can I come in? I really wanna tell you what mom and I have in plan." Bra said, hoping her brother would let her.  
  
"Sure." He said. Bra entered the room. Boy it was dark. The room wasn't a mess, but Trunks was.  
  
" You really loved Pan, didn't you?" asked Bra, sitting down. "Yea. But what do you know. Pan was a special person. I don't know why somebody would want to take her away from me." Trunks said, burying his hands in his face again.  
  
"I know. That's why I came up here, to tell you something. I just hope that it will work." Bra said.  
  
Trunks' eyes lightened up." You sure of this?" he asked. "I'm sure." Bra said, grinning.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Pan sat on the hard, bare floor. It was very boring up here, and there was nothing to do.  
  
Earlier Lord Frieza himself had thrown her and her grandpa Goku, into this dungeon. You could just imagine what the look on Goku's face was when he met Frieza yet again.  
  
"I don't like it in here. I wish Trunks was here, it would be so much better." Pan thought.  
  
Pan watched the stars go by the spaceship. So many, bright, colored stars, straying from the bigger ones, they are like family, and the only family Pan had here was Goku. She started crying.  
  
Goku looked up from his cell. He wished he could go and comfort her, but his powers were gone. They were taken from him. It was Lord Frieza's command to have that done.  
  
"Poor Panny. She is going through a lot of trouble, and it's all because I got into the ice-jin's family business by killing Frieza. Well, it's also partly my fault forever barging into their family business. I really should have stayed home, but I went, and I caused trouble. It looks like where ever I go the trouble always follows me... I don't like that... Poor Panny, stuck in that little jail cell waiting for who knows what ends."Goku thought.  
  
Pan sat there, sniffling back her tears one by one. She wished she were back home now, sleeping in her warm, comfortable bed with her nice warm soft blankets.  
  
But here she was, sitting in a cold, cement room without even a pillow or rag to sleep with, and not to mention the bare walls.  
  
What would her mother think? One could ever guess... She sat wondering about Trunks. Was he ok? Was he doing fine? Was he even missing her?  
  
These questions were running through her little head like pouring an ocean into a tiny glass.  
  
Frieza came into the room a minute later, wearing the star of Ice-jins to show that he was king.  
  
"Ah, lookie here. I have the two strongest saiyins right on my doorstep! BUAHAHAHA!"  
  
Pan shuddered at the evil laugh... What did he mean about her being one of the strongest? She was one of the weakest is probably what he meant... Yeah, that's what he meant, because Goku is the strongest, not her...but then it triggered. She had gone super saiyin-jin a while back. That is probably why...  
  
Frieza glanced over at Pan. "It is nice to see your granddaughter Kakarott. I really never expected to see that your son started a family. But then, what can I expect?" He said, grabbing hold of Pan's chin. Tilting her chin upwards, he made her glance into his cold, violet eyes. Pan whimpered, then glared at the monster.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME?" She yelled. She slapped Frieza in the face, leaving a terrible mark. Frieza then slapped her back, pushing her against the wall and slamming her back against it.  
  
"That's enough. Grandfather. I will take it from here." NightFlare said, as he entered the room.  
  
"Ok, but remember, if you don't want her, I will kill her for you." Frieza said. He took another glance at Goku, and then left the room. Goku stared at NightFlare, and gritted his teeth. Whatever NightFlare had planned, it wasn't good.  
  
NightFlare lifted Pan up, then opened Goku's cell. "I want you here when I take her for myself" He said.  
  
NightFlare led them into a room, and then pushed Pan onto a strapped bed. She struggled to get up, but the straps tied her down before she could do anything.  
  
"I have been wanting you ever since I first saw you" He said. He moved on top of her and started to make his move. Goku stared wide-eyed at the scene. NightFlare was trying to take away Pan's happiness from Trunks. He would not let it happen... Not now...Not ever...  
  
NightFlare grabbed a whip and whipped Pan on her cheek." NOW YOUR MINE!" He said, and-----  
  
HAHAHA! I left it a cliffhanger! Don't you just love me? 


	5. Gohan Finds out! and Whos that shadow?

Disclaimer- you know what? I forgot to say the disclaimer thingy at the beginning of my story! So I am sayin it now! I DON'T OWN IT, GOT IT?  
  
Chapter 5- the shadow, and Gohan finding out...  
  
(Me buttin in of course!)  
  
Bulma was busy working on the gravity machine, since Vegeta had broken it once again, when Trunks and Vegeta popped up from behind her.  
  
"Kakarott's brat is on his way here, and should be here any minute now. If I were you, I would think of something to say about his missing daughter." Vegeta said, turning back to his usual TV show. Bulma hit the back of her head on the wire and rubbed it in pain.  
  
"This early? I thought he would be here a bit later than that." She said, getting up and placing an ice pack on the back of her head.  
  
Trunks looked at his mother with saddened eyes. He could feel Pan's pain, because he was bonded with her, but not completely, thus saying that he could not communicate with her. He turned around. "Better go answer the door mom." He said, then left for his room once again. She was lucky to even see her son for even a minute, because he rarely came out of his room.  
  
Bulma's eyes widened. She noticed the sound of an engine. "That must be them" She said, and then turned to answer the door.  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
Gohan and Videl pulled up into the drive. "Well, let's see if Panny will notice us." Gohan said. Videl nodded, and they waited for about 5 minutes before Bulma appeared with a worried expression.  
  
"Hey Gohan, I never expected you here this early, I thought you would be here later, I thought I would at least have enough time to fix dinner for you all, but I guess not." Bulma said, trying to stifle a smile.  
  
Gohan and Videl got out of the car and walked to the doorway. Bulma stopped in between them and the door and blocked them from getting in.  
  
Gohan laughed." All right Bulma, can you move so I can get my daughter?" Gohan said, taking another step forward.  
  
Bulma stood there, and thought for a second. "Uhhh about that- Pan is busy getting a surprise ready for you. I told her to get you something since you were gone, and she is busy getting it ready, so why don't you guys enjoy yourselves for a while, ok?" Bulma said. She hoped it would buy some time so that he wouldn't get all mad about Pan's kidnapping.  
  
Gohan paused for a second then nodded. He grinned, and turned to Videl. They then got into the car and left. Bulma sank onto her knees." Whew that was close!" She said, then headed inside for a refreshment.  
  
At Goten's house  
  
"Hey Goten. feel that?" Bra said, as she got up from his lap.  
  
"Yeah, sounds like my brother is back." He said worriedly, remembering about his niece being kidnapped." I think we better come up with a lie about what Pan is doing, and let's hope he hasn't stopped by your mom's house yet either. They started to whisper something.  
  
In the car/ out of the car  
  
"Hun, don't you think Bulma was acting kind of weird?" Gohan asked, driving the corner. "She seemed to be hiding something from us. I wonder what" He said, getting out of the car again. Videl followed, silently. She knew something wasn't right here. It sounded too quiet here, more than it usually has been. Whatever it was, she was going to find out.  
  
They knocked on the door once again. They heard a "come in!" voice and went in. Gohan looked around the house. It was actually quite clean for someone who is trying to be like his older brother!  
  
"Hey Gohan, what's happening?" Goten said, getting up from his chair.  
  
"Nothing much, just looking for my daughter. Have you seen Pan?"  
  
Goten said nothing." Have you?" Gohan asked. Goten looked up at Gohan." Last time I saw her, she was with Trunks. Maybe you should ask him on this one." Goten said, beckoning for Bra to come in.  
  
She came in, holding a tray of tea." Care to join us?" She asked, setting it down. "No thanks, but thanks for the offer, but I really must be going. Talk to you guys later.  
  
"Well, Trunks is going to be mad, but we must tell sometime." Bra said, grinning. "Yes my love, now let's go back to bed." Goten said, picking her up. She giggled as they entered the room.  
  
Videl sat in the car and waited until Gohan came back. "I know where she is, she's with Trunks." Gohan said, and left for Bulma's again.  
  
Back on The Ship  
  
Last time on the ship  
  
"I have been wanting you ever since I first saw you," He said. He moved on top of her and started to make his move. Goku stared wide-eyed at the scene. NightFlare was trying to take away Pan's happiness from Trunks. He would not let it happen... Not now...Not ever...  
  
This time!  
  
NightFlare grabbed a whip and whipped Pan on her cheek." NOW YOUR MINE!" He said, and----- (this is what you guys have all been waiting for!) threw her across the room, the straps ripping her skin. Pan cried in pain.  
  
Tears running down her bloody face, she scrambled up, only to be whacked once more with the whip. NightFlare grinned evilly and grabbed her shirt. Whimpering and crying, she pulled back before he would try to pull off her shirt. NightFlare took her shirt and ripped it off, revealing her sensitive, never-been-touched breasts. He then started licking the nipple of her left one. Pan cried and fell to the floor.  
  
All the meanwhile, Goku stood by the side and watched his granddaughter get tortured. He couldn't even do anything for her... anything at all. He yelled himself out that if this was to happen againwhich it never will in his life! He would be there to protect her.  
  
Pan scrambled up and crawled over to where Goku was. Her bloody body, her broken ribs (which she got when he whipped her on the chest) and her naked torso. Everything tore at Goku's heart. She was whipped, countless times yet again, one after another, each giving more pain then the last.  
  
"I have to do something...I can't let Panny die like this, right in front of my eyes. My granddaughter...what have you done to deserve this?" Goku thought.  
  
With her breathing ragged, she drew another breath, one after another, each hurting her chest. She shook, and then looked up at her grandfather. "Please...help...me" She said, then fainted, her Ki weakening to the life-threatening point. Goku took another sickening glance at Pan. NightFlare left the room. Goku picked Pan up and put her in his lap, and fell asleep, their first real sleep after they came here. "Don't worry Panny, you will make it, I promise."  
  
Back Down on earth  
  
"Trunks. Can you tell me where Pan is?" Gohan said, after finding out his daughter wasn't on this earth. Trunks looked at Gohan." She...she was taken away...by this guy... I think he called himself lord Of the Ice-jins and said... that he was Frieza's Grandson. They...they took her away...along with your dad.  
  
Gohan looked terrified. Why would someone want to hurt his daughter? Especially Frieza...then why would Bulma...Bulma of all people; lie to him about HIS daughter? His whole family, lying to him...  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE?" Gohan said. His hair flashed blonde and his eyes to turquoise. "I THOUGHT I KNEW YOU BETTER!" He screamed." WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?"  
  
Bulma stammered. She never...ever saw Gohan this mad. "I uhm... I don't know." Bulma said, tears threatening to fall." Last time I saw her, she was with Trunks. And she said that she was going out. That was the last time." Bulma cried. She buried her head into her hands and started to cry.  
  
Gohan powered down. What had he done to Bulma? "Have you thought of anything to bring her back?" He asked.  
  
Bulma looked at him." Yes. Please come this way." Bulma led him through the house, and down into the basement. She uncovered the blanket.  
  
"This thing here is called the Transmission Machine (A/N You know, almost like instant transmission!) It will take you anywhere, anytime... it has 1 flaw though...you must never use this on another planet. Once this thing is transported, you must find out another way to get back, you understand? Just press that button." She explained.  
  
Gohan nodded. He pressed the button. "Bye! He waved, and he disappeared.  
  
Back on the ship!  
  
Pan gasped for air a few hours later. She looked up and saw her grandfather holding her tightly, as if this was going to happen again. She stirred. Making him wake up. Just then, they felt a Ki. Goku looked at Pan's eyes, which were full of pain, and looked near the figure. Goku got up into position, though he couldn't do anything, he could at least try.  
  
"Hold it, dad! Don't kill me!" Gohan said, appearing. What he saw was not a pretty sight. There was Pan, lying there, sprawled on the ground. Blood flowing out of her tiny body, and her breasts all covered up in her blood. Gohan rushed to her side.  
  
"PANNY, WAKE UP!" Gohan said, shaking her.  
  
"Daddy? I'm...ok...stop with the shaking though." Pan said, drearily. Gohan stopped and put her down.  
  
"I'm glad your ok! Now to go home, Dad? Can you get us home? Goku shook his head." They took my powers when we woke up in here.  
  
They started near the door, when a voice was heard. "You won't escape me Pan!" with that, a beam popped out of nowhere and shot Pan in the chest. Her eyes went blank, and she fell back. Goku and Gohan looked around for NightFlare, and then turned to where Pan was now laying. There he was, standing over her, with----  
  
LOL! Left ya again, huh? 


	6. Bras secret trainingand regroupment!

Ok! HERE IT IS FOLKS...THE UNFINISHED CHAPPIE OF 6! Chapter 6 A/N Yes people, I suck at the rape part, but we all have our firsties, right? Last 2 chapters where rapes, but trust me, this is going to be better! Anyways, I am close on getting to 100 peoples! I just need like, 23- 24 more! Thank You guys so much! Now...on with the story.... this is going to be a kinda long flashback, but there will be more! Song used in this chapter is I turn to you by Christina Aguilera. And it will not be the whole song either! Just what I want in it. I don't own this either... just the story! P. S JUST to let you know...tell me if Christina is around...looks around don't tell her about me using her favorite song, got it? LOL. ALSO I would like to thank Pan-Chan42 for helping me on this, otherwise there would be less detail! Well, enjoy!  
  
Chapter title- Bra's" secret" training   
  
Bulma stood there, the smirk that played across her face would make Vegeta hate her.  
  
Looking at her son and husband she uttered, "Now all we have to do is wait."  
  
Vegeta stood there lightly glaring at his wife. Something was wrong with the woman but who was he to ask. A trunks on the other hand, was slightly downcast. His eyes looked distant. The contours of his face were stoic. He looked pained yet blank.  
  
_ When I'm lost, in the rain  
  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light to light my way_.  
  
Nothingness...exactly like space, a place where you could get lost and never find a way out. A world within worlds...it could last forever if it wanted to.   
  
Trunks' mind was working overtime, Pan, please be all right...I can sense you, your Ki is so weak. You're either dead or death is knocking at your door .I beg of you, hear my plea be all right, please make it through...Dende please help her, she did nothing to deserve this. If you must punish someone punish me! Trunks thought desperately. Anxiety was taking over his body. He knew something was wrong with her but he was powerless to do anything at this point  
  
.   
  
_And when I'm scared, and losing ground;  
  
When my world is going crazy, you can turn it all around.  
  
_ Bra surveyed the situation. She was debating of whether or not to say anything...should I give away my secret? I mean, it would cost me this, and daddy will have a cow if he sees me training... Bra thought hastily. I will wait, and see what happens.  
  
Ship   
  
Gohan was having his own set of problems aboard the ship. His calloused fingers fumbled with the sets of buttons here and there. A red button flashed and Gohan pressed it quickly hoping to find what he was looking for. Which one works for the transmitter? He thought.  
  
Gohan was beginning to become rather frustrated. He needed to contact Bulma.  
  
"I should know this!" Gohan said aloud. His finger finally came upon a button that would allow him to speak with Bulma.  
  
I must hurry. I am on borrowed time. Dad can only hold off NightFlare for so long. I pray my daughter is all right. Perspiration beaded at the temples of Gohan's forehead. It was scorching inside the ship. He had forgotten to cut on the air when he got in, but those were less troubling matters.  
  
"Who would you like to talk to?" a voice echoed through the ship.  
  
A look of sheer relief spread over Gohan's mature face. "Could you contact Bulma Briefs please?" He spoke to the nothingness around him. The computer started to dial out. Gohan tapped his fingers on the keyboard unconsciously. His mind went back to the battlefield.  
  
Flashback  
  
Goku looked at NightFlare. He had to fight him or he might cause worse problems for Pan. An idea popped into his head. He could tell Gohan to go and retrieve help.  
  
"GOHAN, JUST GO! I WILL PROTECT PAN AND HOLD OFF NIGHTFLARE, NOW GO!" Goku yelled at his son.  
  
Gohan looked over at his father. He saw the look of determination burning in his chocolate orbs.  
  
He recognized that look. Goku looked like that when he fought Frieza and Cooler. He was going to be just fine. Gohan took one last glance at his daughter slumped up against a rock breathing hard and that gave him more incentive to contact Bulma.  
  
Gohan lifted into the air as a shot materialized the ground his feet had currently occupied. He flew faster towards the ship. His face contoured into that of an angry father. End Flashback  
  
Gohan listened to the rings hit the walls and finally cease. Come on damnit!" He thought.  
  
Bulma's house  
  
Bulma heard beeping coming from her computer. She turned around and saw that Gohan was trying to contact her. Reaching over to handle the mouse she clicked on the telephone.  
  
"IT'S GOHAN GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Bulma screeched from her lab.   
  
She of course sighed when she heard the trample of footsteps that followed. "When will they ever learn?" She thought to herself. She looked at the TV. Instead of seeing a usual happy Gohan she saw an exasperated Gohan. His face was flushed and his clothes tattered.  
  
"Hi Bulma" He said tiredly. "We need help." His voice carried a heavy weight on it.  
  
Vegeta came down first and Trunks quickly followed behind.  
  
"What's the matter mom?" Trunks asked worriedly. He hoped it was news on Pan's condition.  
  
He looked up at the screen and came face to face with Gohan.  
  
"Oh Dende, Gohan, what's wrong is Panny okay?" Bulma asked desperately.  
  
Gohan grinned sheepishly, even at a time like this he could still grin the famous "son" grin.  
  
"Father is taking on NightFlare. We need help. I'm afraid he doesn't have enough strength to complete this fight. We need Trunks and Vegeta." Gohan replied to Bulma.  
  
Trunks looked at the screen. His eyes were searching for answers.  
  
"How do you propose we get there?" Trunks asked, "and how is Pan?" You still haven't...eggered" the rest of Trunks' statement was muffled.  
  
Vegeta slammed his hand over Trunks' mouth before he could finish. Vegeta didn't feel like hearing anymore of the boys whining.  
  
Bulma grinned. "I think I have another plan," the grin never left Bulma's face, "and it will get a whole school full of saiyins there."  
  
Gohan laughed. "You and your plans, well I have to go, before something else happens." Gohan's face disappeared from the screen. Vegeta let go of Trunks' lips.  
  
"AM I EVER GOING TO SEE PAN AGAIN?" He yelled throughout the lab. Vegeta just glared at his son.  
  
"Shut up brat. You'll get that other brat back." Vegeta said harshly. Everyone in the room became mute.  
  
_And when I'm down you're there, pushing me to the top.  
  
You're always there; giving me all you've got.  
_  
It was silent for a few more minutes before Bra decided to speak up.  
  
"Trunks, can I come with you and daddy to save Pan?" Bra finally answered to The silence.  
  
She wanted to help her best friend more than anything. She hated having to stay at home all the time. They treated her like some fragile porcelain doll.   
  
_ For a shield, from the storm,  
  
For a friend, for a love  
  
To keep me safe and warm  
  
I turn to you  
_  
"No Bra, it's too dangerous. You can't even fight!" Trunks bellowed.  
  
Bra felt strong arms entrap her in a warming embrace. She recognized that it was her father.  
  
"Daddy, why must you be so protective of me? You know I am almost grown- up!"   
  
"Because you are my little princess!" Vegeta said, going soft. "I just don't want to lose you."  
  
Bra looked up. "I have something to tell you." She replied strongly to her father.  
  
_For a strength to be strong,  
  
For the will to carry on  
_  
Vegeta fixated his face. The only surprise he was looking for was something having to do with her wardrobe.  
  
"What is it that you would like to discuss with me Bra?" Vegeta asked. Bra looked warily at her fathers face. She didn't know how to say it but she had brought it up so might as well finish.  
  
"Daddy, I've been training lately. I hate having to sit off to the side and letting everyone else do all the work. I'm sick and tired of being treated like some porcelain doll that is about to break. I can fight too." Bra finished rather curtly.  
  
_For everything you do,  
  
For everything that's true,  
  
I turn to you.  
_  
Vegeta was taken back. Did he hear what he just heard? Had his daughter finally decided to train? How far can she go? Were his first thoughts. "How long has this been going on?" Vegeta asked rather confused that his daughter had been training behind his back. Bra fumbled with her fingers. "For about 3 years now. "She replied. Vegeta's shocked, yet angry face softened when she began to whimper.  
  
"S-sorry that I-I t-trained. P-please forgive me daddy." She stuttered between her words.  
  
_When I lose my will to win,  
  
I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again.  
_  
"I'm sorry Bra, truly sorry. Let's go see how much you have been trained...but first, I want you to tell me everything you did when you were training and why, ok?" He said softly. (A/N I am making Vegeta kinda out of character, but I like it, don't you? I wonder if He will actually ever go soft on anyone.)

"Well, it all started 3 years ago, when I was watching you and Goku train." Bra started. (A/N Here is the flashback...Sorry if I am making you wait to see what happens to Pan, but I wanted to do this before giving another finale.)

Flashback

15-year-old Bra slumped down by a tree. She was weary after shopping for who knows how long, when she noticed her father was training once again with Goku. I wish I could fight. She whispered to herself. Bra looked to the other direction to see Trunks and Goten training. This must be training day or something if I see Trunks training. He almost never does. But what can I say. I haven't even bothered to try to train. Again she looked towards the right to see Pan coming to where she sat.

"What's up Bra?" Pan asked. Bra looked up at her best friend. "Nothing really, I'm just sitting here watching my dad fight Goku." She said dreamily.  
  
Pan laughed. "What's on your mind Bra? You seem kinda spaced out."

Bra sighed. "Well, I want to train. I have watched everybody laughing or having fun while I am sitting on the ground, being bored. Then there is the fact that I have to be carried everywhere by somebody. I don't like that." Bra spilled.

Pan blinked. "Well, I could help you train. I could teach you all I know if you want me to." Pan offered to her.

Bra's eyes shined. "You really, truly mean it? You're not just saying that are you?"

Pan glared. "You think I would actually lie to my best friend? How absurd! No I am not kidding, now when do you want to start?" "Now if you can" Bra said excitedly.  
  
"Alright. We will start now" Pan started.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"So Pan trained you, huh?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yes daddy, and she did a good job," Bra said, gleaming.  
  
"You could have asked me. I could've trained you." Vegeta said," Pretending" to be hurt.  
  
I can do anything, Cause your love is so amazing, Cause your love inspires me  
  
"You never had the time. I thought Pan could because she had nobody to train with. Besides, you were always busy with your precious GR to have time with anyone at all, last of all me! "She said, pointing to herself.  
  
"Well, it's over now. I want to train with you tomorrow to see where you can go." Vegeta said, getting up from the couch." I will talk to you later" and he left the room.  
  
Bra sighed." Well, now I am going to train now...so I can show dad that I can fight. I want to be strong, so when we go, I won't die easily." Bra got up and went outside to train.  
  
"Well, I'd better get started now" She thought to herself." I have 24 hours before my big fight, then she started throwing punches in the air." I just hope I'm strong enough."  
  
Ship  
  
NightFlare turned around to get punched in the face. "I will get you for that Goku."  
  
Goku laughed." And how will you do that? By trying to "kill" me again? Haha"  
  
NightFlare grinned." Nope, I am going to do this!" He said. He disappeared, and reappeared right in front of Goku. He slammed his fists into Goku's face.  
  
And when I need a friend, you're always by my side, Giving me faith that gets me through the night.  
  
Goku flew back. Hitting the wall, he got up ever so slowly." Hurry Gohan, I can't last forever you know!" He thought desperately." Neither can Pan."  
  
He glanced at his only granddaughter, who was slumped against a rock. Her body covered in blood. He winced. Her porcelain face, pained, and ever so bloody. Her chest was heaving up and down, slow and costly. Costly, because it could harm her enough to kill her.  
  
Gohan entered the scene. "How's Pan?" he asked. Goku sighed." She's holding out, but we need a lot of help to cover ground. We also need sensu beans so Pan can last longer. I don't really know if she has internal damage either. If she does, we will have to wait and see what happens."  
  
Gohan walked to where Pan lay. He lifted some of her raven hair, which was now dripping blood, and ran his finger over it. "Why did he do this to you? Why couldn't it have been someone else?" He asked. "WHY?" his head screamed.  
  
_For a shield, from the storm  
  
For a friend, for a love To keep me safe and warm,  
  
I turn to you  
  
For the strength, to be strong, _

_For the will to carry on, _

_For everything you do, _

_I turn to you_  
  
NightFlare noticed Gohan over there next to Pan. He decided to act quickly. Taking his fist, he powered up a beam and shot it at Gohan. It hit him full force. He took a double take. Looking over at Pan, he realized she had gotten up, but was standing slightly on her right side.  
  
"You WILL not hurt my dad!" She screamed. Taking the last of her strength, she formed a Ki beam and shot it at NightFlare. "FOOL!" he exclaimed, dodging it. "YOU will never win!"  
  
"Pan! NO!" Goku and Gohan screamed. It was too late. NightFlare took Pan by the head, and smashed it against the wall.  
  
She screamed in pain. "Daddy, I love you."  
  
NightFlare laughed and kept smashing her head against the wall, until a beam out of nowhere came and hit him directly in the head.  
  
"That's what you get for messing with Pan!" cried Trunks.  
  
Gohan was startled." How did you get here?" he asked.  
  
Trunks laughed. "Let's just say that Bra and Bulma worked hard enough that they got done with a 2nd transmission machine.  
  
Bra laughed." Yeah, I guess I overdid it."  
  
"Why are you here Bra?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Because I can fight too"  
  
Gohan sweatdropped." I guess we may as well get it done and over with it."  
  
They all got into fighting position, when------  
  
CLIFFHANGER!  
  
HAHA! Well, You are all going to have review for me to update...I want at least 10 reviews or more...Or I will update early if you guys get me up to 100 reviews, ok?  
  
PanBraSaiyin


End file.
